


you better believe me when i say that you are my weakness (tell me you want me)

by ashtxns



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS PURE FLUFF IM SO, i literally dont know what to say here have this, luke and ashton arent in this soz, theyre not famous in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/ashtxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are eight when Calum proposes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you better believe me when i say that you are my weakness (tell me you want me)

Calum and Michael had been best friends since primary school.

They don’t remember _when_ exactly they became friends, all they remember is that from one day on it was completely normal for Michael to sleep over at Calum’s house and vice versa.

They remember late nights, staying up till the morning hours when they were seven, talking about everything that came to their minds.

They remember fighting over who got to choose the film for their regular movie night on Fridays, they remember Calum getting mad at Michael because he chose Spiderman and Calum _really_ wanted to watch Transformers. (They also remember not paying attention to the movie, instead throwing popcorn at each other and laughing until their bellies hurt.)

They remember turning thirteen and getting into a meaningless fight, something every best friends go through, and Calum remembers how they went three weeks without talking before Michael sat next to him at school again and everything was normal after that.

They remember going to their first party together at fifteen and Michael throwing up on his shoes while Calum helped him back home, slightly intoxicated himself.

They remember all the little things, all the arguments, promises, the memories they had made over the past years, tucked away into the back of their minds.

Calum remembers falling in love with his best friend.

-

They are eight when Calum proposes for the first time.

“Mikey,” he shouts, an excited grin on his face. “Mikey, come out!”

He’s standing in the front yard of Michael’s house and when Calum looks up, a little to the left, he sees the window of Michael’s bedroom and if he closes his eyes he can just see the Spiderman poster on the wall right next to the door and the bed with TMNT bed sheets.

The door opens and then there’s Michael and his mum is handing him his backpack and leans down so Michael can kiss her cheek.

“Hi, Mrs. Clifford!” Calum yells and Michael rolls his eyes but says good bye to his mum and trudges down the few steps of their porch.

“Good morning, Calum,” Michael’s mum answers and waves. “I’ll see you two later. Have fun at school.”

“Bye Mum,” Michael calls and Calum grins before grabbing Michael’s hand and dragging him with him.

“Come on, Mikey, if we’re fast we can make it to the cherry tree before school,” Calum urges and Michael protests at first but there’s an excited glint in his eyes and three minutes later they’ve arrived to their favourite spot in the park, an old cherry tree which has been there since Calum can remember and the thick branches are shielding them from the morning sun.

“What’s up, Cal?” Michael asks and he’s holding his sides but staring at Calum, waiting for him to start talking.

Calum’s hand closes around the ring in his pocket and he grins.

“Mikey Clifford,” he starts and takes a dramatic pause to which Michael rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Michael Clifford,” Calum says again and now he’s holding the ring out and smiles a dimpled grin. “Will you marry me?”

It’s a toy ring, the kind you find in your cereal and Calum had known the second he found the ring in his cereal that morning that he wanted to give it to Michael.

Michael frowns. “You brought me here because _of that_? You’re stupid, Cal.”

Calum glances down at the ring in his hand and looks back at Michael again, his smile falling. “Why am I stupid?” he mumbles.

Michael sighs. “Because it’s clear that we’re going to get married.”

“It is?” Calum is grinning again, almost bouncing on his feet because _his best friend just said they were going to get married_ and Calum feels the excitement running through his veins.

“Of course,” Michael answers and leans forward to inspect the ring. “But ask me again when you got a nicer ring.”

Calum rolls his eyes, the smile still on his face. “Yes, I will, Mikey. Now let’s get to school.”

(Later, Michael ends up taking the ring anyway.)

They’re almost at their school when Calum asks to be sure.

“We’ll end up getting married, Mikey?”

Michael nods, smile prominent on his face.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

-

They are sixteen when Calum pops the question for the second time.

“Hey, Mikey,” he says and they’re sitting on the deserted football field of their school, the sun setting behind them and Michael plays with the lighter in his hands. “Mhm?” he asks.

“Thanks for coming to the game.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” It’s quiet but Calum still understands his words and he smiles. He knows that Michael could give less of a shit about sports, knows that Michael loathes soccer games because it meant spending two more hours with the stuck up people from their school but he always came to Calum’s soccer games and Calum appreciated it a whole fucking lot.

“Mike?” he asks again after a few minutes of silence and this time Michael looks up, putting the lighter in his pocket. “What’s up?”

“Will you marry me?”

Michael stays silent and Calum bites the inside of his cheek. He had been thinking of that one time when they were eight and Calum had asked him to marry him and Michael had answered that they will end up getting married anyway and he didn’t know why he had just asked him again – maybe he needed to hear that Michael still wanted to do it.

“I don’t see a ring anywhere.”

Calum laughs out loud at his answer and he looks up to find Michael grinning at him and he shrugs at Calum’s glance.

“Show me a ring and I’ll consider it.”

Calum shakes his head but then he’s moving closer, taking a seat beside Michael and he’s leaning his head on his best friend’s shoulder. “Love ya, Mikey,” he mumbles and he’s watching the sunset in front of them and Michael runs his hand through Calum’s hair.

“Love you, too, Cal,” he says and it’s normal, it’s perfect, it’s _them._

-

They are eighteen and feel like they could take the world by storm.

They are eighteen and still stuck in their insignificant town but they keep holding on to their dream of getting out of there some day, preferably right after finishing High School and they’re still best friends, still inseparable, still invincible.

It’s graduation day and Calum is running late.

He comes to an halt in front of the auditorium and he’s panting, trying to steady his breathing before quietly opening the door and slipping inside, scanning the row of seats and blue caps in front of him.

He knows his mum is going to kill him for being late to his own graduation, he knows _Michael_ is going to kill him but he simply closes his hand around the box in his pocket and takes a deep breath.

He spots Michael a few seats down, sees the dyed green hair under the cap and he grins when he sees an empty seat beside him. Leave it to Michael to reserve a seat for Calum at their graduation and Calum’s heart flutters at that thought.

Michael looks up when Calum takes a seat next to him and he glares at him. “Where the hell have you been?” he hisses.

Calum only grins at him and Michael grits his teeth, turning back to face their director congratulating some student of their year for graduating but Calum knows he isn’t really listening.

He leans over, hand brushing Michael’s thigh. “Had something important to do,” he whispers and Michael rolls his eyes.

“Sure,” he answers out of the corner of his mouth. “I can’t believe that _I_ would be the one on time for our graduation.”

Calum shrugs. “Proud of ya. Pay attention, Mikey, you’re next.”

And as if on cue, their director is calling out Michael’s name and Calum claps him on the shoulder before Michael gets up and walks towards the stage but not without looking back at Calum and throwing a grin his way.

-

They’re sitting on the stage where they had only graduated thirty minutes before, their legs dangling over the edge, the auditorium empty and silent before them.

“Wow,” Calum says. “We’re finally done with school.”

Michael hums in agreement and he nods, closing his eyes. “Finally done with his shithole.”

Calum chuckles and they sit in silence for a moment before Michael opens his eyes, sitting up straight. “You still haven’t told me why you were late.”

“Well,” Calum starts and shifts so that he was facing Michael. “Remember two years ago when I asked you to marry me and you said I should buy a ring first?”

Michael looks at him warily but nods slowly.

Calum takes a deep breath and suddenly the box in his pocket feels heavy and he's sweating, his voice cracking slightly. “I got a ring,” he rushes out and Michael raises his eyebrows.

“You…got a ring? A honest to God engagement ring?” he asks and his eyes widen when Calum nods.

“Calum, you did not-“

But he’s cut off by Calum getting to his feet and Michael is looking at him, still sitting, and Calum sighs, shuffling his feet. “Get up, Mike,” he says and Michael obeys, quickly getting to his feet and now they’re facing each other.

Calum takes the box out of his pocket and he can feel Michael’s gaze on it but then he’s down on one knee and Calum looks back up at his best friend and a faint blush is covering his pale cheeks and Calum knows that if the situation hadn’t been so absurd Michael would have _definitely_ made a blowjob joke.

But the situation _is_ absurd in a way because Calum’s about to propose to his best friend and he doesn’t feel excited like he did when he proposed for the first time when they were kids, instead he feels nervous and his hands are shaking and his thoughts aren’t making any sense.

“Mikey Clifford,” he starts and Michael smiles at the nickname and Calum feels calmer as the seconds tick by. He opens the box to reveal a diamond ring, an engraving on the inside. (That’s why Calum had been late, he had to pick up the ring when it was ready and he knows Michael will bug him later about the money but right now he doesn’t care.)

“Will you marry me, Mikey?”

He doesn’t even have time to look back up from the floor before there are Michael’s lips on his and his arms around his neck and Calum starts grinning, hand closing around the box before he grabs Michael by his shirt collar, pulling him closer and Michael ends up sinking to the floor, joining Calum, and when they break apart they’re both breathless but smiling brightly.

“Yes,” Michael whispers. “I will.”

Calum doesn’t know if he has ever felt happier in his life but here he is, smiling at his best friend, the blood in his veins pumping, his heart hammering in his chest and he can’t stop smiling.

“Ten years ago you asked me for the first time,” Michael murmurs and leaves another chaste kiss on his lips before glancing at him.

“You remember?”

“’Course I do,” he says. “I did promise to marry you after all, didn’t I?”

Calum doesn’t know what to say so he simply connects their lips again and Michael’s smiling into the kiss, his hands still around his neck.

(The engraving on the ring reads _I promise_ and Calum’s chest tightens now that he knows that Michael remembers that day under the cherry tree when they were eight.)


End file.
